


For Thor's Sake, Cap. . . .

by the_silver_paladin



Series: Online Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Carol Danvers is so done, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Heathers References, Inspired by Twitter, Michelle Jones is a high-key savage, Multi, Natasha Romanov isn't having any of Tony's crap, Ned Leeds is confuzzled, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sarcasm, Snarky Clint Barton, Tony Stark is a huge nerd, from Tony of frickin course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: Steve starts being a buzzkill and literally no one is having it.





	For Thor's Sake, Cap. . . .

Steve Rogers  
@the_first_avenger

Alright, @tonystank we cannot let @SnarkySpider and @StarkIntern be in the same room. It's official.

Tony Stark  
@tonystank

@the_first_avenger why not?! It'd be very!

Nat Romanoff  
@spiderqueen

@tonystank no more Heathers for you. . . . You wanna talk out of hand, try Tony's references to 80s crap

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern

@tonystank ouch! Just got schooled by the ever-iconic @spiderqueen! Gonna need @GodOfMischief to fix that burn

Tony Stark  
@tonystank

@StarkIntern you're so grounded, it's not even funny

Jim Rhodes  
@WarMachine

@tonystank you don't even have legal custody of @StarkIntern so you can't ground him #getrekt

Loki Laufeyson  
@GodOfMischief

@WarMachine finally someone who speaks English.

Scott Lang  
@TicTac

How do we get dragged into these messes @birdbrain?

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

I have no mother-frickin clue @TicTac

Ned Leeds   
@GuyInTheChair

@StarkIntern what am I witnessing?

Michelle Jones  
@crisissketcher

@GuyInTheChair we are witnessing the Avengers fight over whether @StarkIntern is allowed to meet @SnarkySpider

Flash Thompson  
@SpiderFan03

Yeah, no crap, @crisissketcher!

Clint Barton  
@Legolas

Yeah, can someone remove this from my feed? I'd greatly appreciate it.

Carol Danvers  
@TheNewMarvel

I'm with @Legolas on this one. 

Stephanie Barton  
@thenewhawkeye

@Legolas @TheNewMarvel let me handle this. 

Carol Danvers  
@TheNewMarvel

@thenewhawkeye you are a saint!

Clint Barton  
@Legolas

@TheNewMarvel this is why I'm glad @thenewhawkeye is my daughter.


End file.
